A container is a large cargo container that has certain strength, rigidity, and specification and is specially designed for turnaround. To meet the requirements of refrigeration integration, fast delivery, and fast installation and operation, a corollary refrigeration system is installed on the container.
An existing container type refrigeration system can be put into use as long as water and electricity are connected after the system is deployed in an outdoor location. The refrigeration system generally adopts a container in a single-layer structure, or adopts more than 2 containers and other corollary devices. All refrigeration units of the refrigeration system are placed side by side.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art: with only one container, the refrigeration capacity is low; and with more than 2 containers and other corollary devices, the integration extent is low; the installation is complicated, which affects costs and construction duration; and the refrigeration units placed side by side make maintenance inconvenient.